


Firsts

by SpaceRat



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, awkward handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRat/pseuds/SpaceRat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of first times in Rin and Haruka's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nijishiro](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nijishiro).



> Hello! Thank you so much for giving me such an open prompt. I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you'll enjoy reading it :)
> 
> Merry Christmas and happy New Year :D
> 
> (written by SpaceRat)

_Kiss_

The changing room by the pool at Iwatobi High School was filled with members of both the Iwatobi and Samezuka swim teams packing up after a long practice. The weather was warm enough to use the outdoor pool at Iwatobi, so it had been decided that joint swim practices would be split between the two schools during the rest of the summer. This week was Iwatobi's turn.

"Hey, Haru. Mind sticking around a bit after the place clears up?" Rin asked quietly enough for only Haruka to hear the question. His cheeks were a light red and Haruka was almost certain he caught a hint of nervousness in his voice. Of all things, what could make Rin nervous? Haruka knew that it was something important if his friend was getting this worked up over it. A strange feeling settled in the pit of his stomach and he felt his heart being to beat a little faster.

"Sure." He replied, speaking just as softly.

Both of them changed out of their wet swim suits and into dry clothing more slowly than usual and took their time putting their belongings away. Haruka's stomach ached with curiosity as the room gradually cleared out. When they were finally alone, he turned to Rin, "What's up?"

Rin's face was a bright red by now. "I.. I.. umm..." He tried to speak but all that came out was a series of flustered syllables. Eyes on the floor, he raised a hand to scratch at the back of his neck and sighed before trying again, "I... There's something I need to tell you. I'm not really sure how to say it." Rin hesitated, taking a moment gather his resolve before continuing.

"There's a person... that I like. A guy. I know; it's weird isn't it? Anyway, who knows if he feels the same way about me, and I doubt he even does since I've been a huge jerk to him for the past three years and he might not even be into other guys, come to think if it he's a huge water freak, so-"Haruka interrupted Rin with a kiss.

It was an impulsive action, one that Haruka took only because he could see where Rin's rambling was going. When Rin didn't respond, Haruka began to worry that his impulses had been wrong.  Was this not what his friend wanted?

He was just about to pull away when he felt a hand move to the back of his head and gently hold him in place. Rin's lips began moving against his and they kissed slowly, tenderly, both delighting in the moment.

When they finally broke apart Haruka stared at Rin, hoping that he would say something. But instead of words, Rin let out a smile. Haruka felt his face heat up and he quickly turned around to hide his embarrassing blush before Rin could see it.  

"Come on, everyone is meeting at my place for food.  I'm making mackerel." He said and began walking towards the door of the changing room, not bothering to wait for Rin.

"H-hey! Dammit Haru, you don't just walk away from someone when they're trying to ask you out!" Rin yelled after him.

"You got your answer before you even properly asked. Now hurry up, I'm hungry." Haruka continued walking, leaving a flustered Rin behind.

_Date_

It was all Rin's idea. Of course.

Haruka didn't care for such things, but now that they were officially together Rin insisted they go on a proper first date. Haruka honestly had no idea why he agreed to it, but it probably had something to do with the way Rin said "It's romantic," and flashed a smile that was so reminiscent of that day, four years ago, when they buried the trophy their relay team had won.

It took them forever to decide where they should go. Rin refused to go to a pool or the beach because they swam together so often now that it wouldn't be special enough for a first date. Haruka, on the other hand, had no interest in visiting a movie theatre or having dinner at a fancy restaurant in a neighbouring town.

So here they were, sitting in a small coffee shop not too far from Samezuka because it was the only place for a date on which they could both agree. Haruka watched as Rin gave the server the order for both of their drinks. As he wasn't much of a coffee drinker Haruka let Rin order on his behalf, hoping his boyfriend had good taste in coffee.

The young man who had taken their order returned soon after with two large cups carefully balanced on a tray. He set the cups full of steaming hot liquid in front of them and smiled politely. "Enjoy." He said. Both Rin and Haruka thanked him before he walked away to tend to the other customers.

Haruka's drink was a dark colour and had a rich smell. While the two of them waited for their coffees to cool down to a below tongue-burning temperature, he decided to have a bit of fun with Rin. Suppressing a smirk, he said, "You know what this place could use?"

"What?"

"Mackerel."

"It's a coffee shop, d'you seriously think they'd have mackerel?"

"Or a pool."

"Haru..."

"Or both."

"You've got such a one track mind." Rin muttered and rested his chin in the palm of his hand, an annoyed look on his face.

"Then you should know what it takes to please me." Haruka was fully smirking by then. He was having too much fun teasing Rin like this.

"You're horrible."

"You love it."

Haruka touched the side of his coffee cup to check if it had cooled down. He deemed it to be at a drinkable temperature, took a sip and immediately wished he hadn't. "Rin, this is disgusting."

"Haa, really? Lemme try it." Rin said and swapped Haruka's cup with his own. "Here, you can have mine. It's good."

Rin took a small gulp of Haruka's coffee. "The hell are you talking about? This tastes great." He muttered, sounding somewhat defensive.

Haruka's heart skipped a beat at that. He could see that Rin was trying to make their first date special. He really didn't need to; they could have spent the time sitting outside on the curb of the sidewalk and Haruka would have thought it was the best first date ever, but nevertheless he was trying so hard.  Haruka felt horrible for teasing him and saying the coffee was disgusting. So when he tried Rin's drink and found that it tasted even worse his own, he didn't say so.  "Yours tastes better." He said instead, and kept Rin's coffee for himself.  

_Touch_

They had taken it slow with the physical aspect of their relationship. In the span of a month, heavy make-out sessions had become common, and so had the occasional hickey, but they were just too damn awkward to ever try going much further.

The first time they tried anything more than kissing they were in Haruka's living room. Haruka was sandwiched between the wall and Rin, his eyes closed and hands resting lightly at Rin's waist while Rin's were on his shoulders. Their tongues, soft and warm, caressed each other in the space where their lips met.

Haruka's eyes opened in surprise when he felt the hands on his shoulders slide down his chest and to his hips. Impulsively, he pulled on Rin's shirt, closing the small space between their bodies. Rin's erection pressed against him through the fabric of their clothing, and a thirst to feel even more stirred inside him.

It was usually around this point that everything would become too intense for the both of them and they'd pull away, breathing heavily and avoiding eye contact. This time, however, instead of backing away Rin went forward, rolling his hips against Haruka's. That small movement was all it took for Haruka to respond and grind his own hips into Rin.

They built up a clumsy rhythm, gasping and sighing into the kiss they had yet to break apart from. Slowly, Rin's hand travelled from Haruka's side and slipped between their bodies. He hooked a finger through the buckle on Haruka's belt, pulled away from his lips and looked up with hazy eyes. "C-can I?" He spoke softly, his nervousness clear in the way he tripped over the question.

"Yeah." Haruka's own voice sounded calmer than Rin's, but his heart was beginning to hammer insistently against his chest.

Rin's hands fumbled to undo Haruka's buckle. His fingers shook as he tried to work the button on the jeans and it took a few failed attempted before he finally succeeded and pushed them down to Haruka's thighs.

His cock was more noticeable through the thin material of his underwear than it was through his pants. Rin took hold of Haruka's dick and slowly stroked him through the fabric, making his breath hitch. Haruka slid a hand down to Rin's crotch and along the bulge, following the pace Rin had set.

Haruka was getting harder and harder, his breath becoming more laboured with each touch. Rin used his free hand to unbutton his own pants, and Haruka pulled them down for him, dragging Rin's underwear along with them.  

Rin removed Haruka's boxer briefs so that both of them were exposed. They froze for a moment, unsure of what to do next. Rin was the first to act; he wrapped his fingers around both of them and began moving his hand up and down. Haruka could feel him experimenting with the rhythm, trying to find something they would both enjoy, and god Rin's hand around him and they way their dicks rubbed against one another felt so damn good.

Haruka lifted his hand, joining his boyfriend to stroke their dicks together. He leaned into Rin to press a kiss against his neck. The moan Rin let out sent a jolt down Haruka's spine and his grip around them tightened. He kissed Rin's neck again and again, each time earning another soft groan that only made him harder. 

Their strokes sped up, hands still in sync. Haruka came first, letting out an airy gasp against the base of Rin's neck as the orgasm shook through his body. Rin followed soon after. "Haru." He breathed as he spilled into their hands.

Panting for air, Haruka lifted his head just enough to meet Rin's half-lidded eyes. Both of them grinned and leaned towards each other, meeting halfway in a lazy, satisfied kiss.

_Fight_

Haruka and Rin had made it past seven months of dating without getting into a fight. Sure, they had a few squabbles here and there and they bickered about small things all the time, but it never escalated to anything worse. So Haruka hadn't expected their bickering one evening to turn into a full-fledged argument with hurt feelings and result in them not being on speaking terms with each other.

"Come on, Haru. Practice another style with me. I'll teach you fly." Rin whined, standing in the doorway of Haruka's kitchen watching him clean up after their dinner. He had been pestering Haruka to try another stroke since practice ended earlier that day.

"I've been telling you since we were twelve; I only swim free."

"It won't kill you to try something else."

"Rin." Haruka warned. He put a few dishes into the sink and turned to face his boyfriend.

"What? I just wanna practice something other than freestyle with you."

"You'd think after five years of knowing me, you'd get that _I only swim free."_ Haruka emphasized the last part.

"Will y'stop being selfish and just try, dammit?" Rin's voice gave away his annoyance.

"Selfish? Me? You got me to swim in the relay in middle school, didn't you? I started a swim club at the beginning of the year so you'd have a proper race with me. I basically gave the okay for my team to throw our race at nationals for you." Haruka found himself getting progressively angrier as he listed off everything he had done for Rin. "And I'm selfish because I want to keep swimming free?" Haruka turned back to cleaning the mess.

"Fine, I won't ask you anymore." Rin seemed genuinely hurt as he spoke. "I'll race someone else at practice from now on." Rin mumbled just loud enough to be heard.

Haruka froze in the middle of lowering a cutting board into the sink. The words weren't identical but they had the same meaning as "I'll never swim with you again."Memories of the moment everything went dark and the resulting confusion flooded Haruka's mind. Wounds that had been healed for months were torn open again.

"Haru?" Rin sounded apprehensive; scared even. He approached Haruka and put a hand on his shoulder.

Haruka snapped out of his daze and dropped the cutting board. "Don't fucking touch me." His voice was cold and he jerked away from Rin, walking out of the kitchen and towards the stairs to the second floor of the house, where the bathroom was.

"What?" Rin asked, following Haruka.

"You wanna pull that 'I'll never swim with you' shit again? Do you have any idea what that did to me!?" Haruka had reached a new level of anger, of betrayal, that left him without a filter when he spoke.

"Haru, I-"

"I finally got to swim with you again... and you just took that away." Haruka interrupted. He went up the stairs, entered the bathroom and shut the door, leaving Rin by himself in the hallway.

"Haru? Please let me in." Rin's voice was shaky but Haruka ignored it, focusing on the sound of the water rushing from the tap and into the bathtub. If Rin said anything else after that, Haruka didn't hear it. For the next few hours he focused only on the feel of the water. When he finally came out of the bathroom, Rin was already gone.  

_Love_

There was no contact between them for five whole days after that first fight. They finally saw each other again during the next joint practice at Samezuka. Training itself had been awkward and full of tension; their teams had gotten used to them constantly taunting and challenging each other, so there was plenty of confusion when they hardly even looked at one another.

After practice, they showered in stalls that were as far away as possible. When Haruka was done, he left the showering area and entered the main part of the change room where Rin was putting his school uniform back on. He noticed that it was just the two of them left. It was oddly reminiscent of their first kiss.

As Haruka walked past Rin to get to where his clothing was he felt a hand grab his wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

"I'm sorry." Rin broke the silence between them.

"Me too."  Haruka spoke, and it was the truth. Over the past five days Haruka had replayed their fight over and over in his mind, each time changing something, anything, so that the outcome was better than reality.

"You shouldn't be apologizing. This was all on me." As he said this, Rin let go of Haruka's wrist and slid his hand down to intertwine their fingers. "Stay for a bit."

"Okay."

Rin lead them upstairs to his room. His roommate had gone home with the flu the previous morning so they were lucky enough to have the space to themselves. They sat down in the middle of Rin's bed, facing each other.

"What happened... after I said I'd never swim with you again?" Rin asked hesitantly, as if he were scared to hear the answer.

Haruka had been afraid this would happen one day. Even though he didn't want to think about it anymore, Rin deserved to know. So Haruka told him. He told him everything; how painful the thought of not swimming with Rin was, how that pain made everything go black, how he thought he was alright after he swam the relay with his friends and how wrong he turned  out to be when they learned that Rin wasn't on Samezuka's relay team at nationals.

Rin's face was streaked with tears by the time Haruka finished speaking. "I fucked up so bad, Haru." Was all he could say.

"It's okay, Rin. It's in the past." Haruka leaned forward, resting his forehead against Rin's. They stayed like that until Rin's tears stopped. A comfortable silence filled the space between them and eventually they both moved to lie down on the bed. Haruka was on his back and Rin was next to him, lying on his stomach and propped up on his elbows.

Haruka started at the bottom of the bunk bed above them and contemplated everything that had happened between him and Rin since they first met. Despite all the emotional ups and down, the misunderstandings and the turmoil they both went through, he realized that if he could do it all over again he wouldn't change a thing.

"I love you... Rin." The words were out of his mouth before Haruka could stop himself. They sounded both strange and pleasant, and he found that saying them made him feel... happy.

Haruka turned to see Rin trying to hide his face in his pillow. His cheeks were tinged with a bright blush and the smile on his face was just visible. Haruka listened to him trying to resist and stifle his laughter; laughter that was soon mixed with tears as Rin began crying again, mumbling something about "stupid good luck".  

When he had calmed down Rin turned slightly towards Haruka, his face still mostly buried in the pillow."I love you too. Idiot." This time Haruka heard him clearly and the corners of his mouth turned upward into a small, content smile.


End file.
